boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire 6: Guardians of the White Dragon
is a fantasy role-playing video game developed and published by Capcom. It is the sixth and most recent installment in the Breath of Fire series. The title was first announced in August 2013 during Capcom's Network Game Conference in Japan, where it was given a tentative local release date of 2014. Originally envisioned as a social game, it was subsequently delayed in order to expand the title's scope to include more traditional role-playing elements. The game was ultimately released in Japan on February 23, 2016 for Microsoft Windows computers and Android devices, with an iOS version released on July 12, 2016. Although initially popular, the game met with overwhelmingly negative player feedback and its player base quickly shrunk. The game's server shut down on September 27, 2017, after only six of the game's eight planned episodes were released. Plot The story takes place 1,000 years after an apocalyptic battle that ended when a young man utilized the devastating "Power of the Dragon". The fallout from this conflict resulted in the gradual desertification of much of the world. Over the years, the peoples of the world have created new communities, paving the way for an era of peace. However, this tranquility is interrupted when the expansionist Insidia Empire begins to covertly invade and conquer many of the world's smaller countries. One of the many territories that fell under the Empire's control was Dragnier Village, the home and birthplace of the Hero. In the wake of the Empire's attacks, the village was decimated and many of its inhabitants were killed. Peridot, a traveling magician, finds the Hero unconscious and manages to wake them. The Hero regroups with their allies only to find that Ryu, the town's mayor and the Hero's older brother, is missing. This sets into motion the player's quest to simultaneously locate Ryu and halt the spread of the Empire's power. Gameplay Breath of Fire 6 will feature gameplay that has not been shown previously to the series and will also implement new elements. Combat will have a heavy focus on AI controlled Fellows and a combo system. Fellows and the player will each have their own skills which will help the player form timed combos. Combos will work by using skills and combining spells that a character can use. Spells such the Flare line from previous games will be returning. A combo will work like: Flare + Fireblast = Fire Elemental Chain Combo. A customizable character will be controlled by the player, this character's name is Hero. The Hero's appearance, gender, skills, and stat growth will all be player controlled. The Hero is also said to have the "Power of the Dragon" which will allow the Hero to use Dragon Transformations. One of the online features that Breath of Fire 6 boasts is the ability to build a village. The village that the player will build is Dragnier. Players will be able to build up their village as the game progresses which revolves around a community. The player will be able to also visit other players Dragnier and help out. The community that will develop in the village will be able to help the Hero in some way. The game will feature over 600 pieces of armour and weapons including the GooKing Sword. More than 350 characters, including some important ones like Nina, will be able to become Fellows to the Hero. The player will be able to change the jobs and skills of their Fellows, who will become residents of Dragnier's Community. Characters The game features a large roster of characters, including over 350 NPC's. Some of the game's key characters include: *'Hero': The main character, they hold the Power of the Dragon within them. *'Gilliam': A hardened warrior who protects the Earlydawn Forest, he is extremely loyal and will risk his life for his companions. *'Nina': A traveler who is related to the Wing Clan, a race of people who were once able to transform into Great Birds. She left her home of Wyndia after it was conquered by the Empire. *'Amelia': A intellectual woman who is quite friendly and relaxed, she has the ability to use magic. *'Klaus': One of the highest ranked officers of the Insidia Empire's military, he was involved with the attack on Dragnier. *'Jubei': A wiseman who seeks out help the Hero on their journey. *'Elise': A staff officer of the Insidia Empire who works alongside Klaus. Locations *'Dragnier': A small village near the Granz Kingdom, it was demolished by the Insidia Empire. *'Insidia Empire': A powerful Empire built upon the might of the Black Dragons. They are at war with the Granz Kingdom and have been steadily conquering neighboring countries. *'Granz Kingdom': A Kingdom at war with the Insidia Empire, they hold on to the beliefs of the Dragon tradition. *'Earlydawn Forest': A paradise spared from the desertification of the world. It has many mysteries and secrets hiding within it. *'Wyndia': A place where members of the Wing Clan once lived, it was recently overthrown by the Insidia Empire. Adaptations *Breath of Fire 6: The Inherited Force, a webcomic prequel to the main game. *Breath of Fire 6: Botanical Chronicle, a manga side-story. Gallery 322bafa2.jpg B7bf774f.jpg B13cc9b2.jpg Cc24c89e.jpg 0cf967a8.jpg Bof6site.jpeg Breath of Fire 6.jpg Breath of Fire 6 Official Site "Main Theme" Battle 0 object.png 447363.jpg 447362.jpg 447361.jpg 447360.jpg 447357.jpg 447356.jpg Story 1 ss1.png BoF6Convo.jpg BoF6Map.jpg story_0_map.png Bo6Shot2.jpg BoF6Shot1.jpg BoF6_Mega_Man.jpg BoF6_Roll.jpg External links *Official Mobile Site *Official PC Site *Official Twitter *Official Facebook References